


攻受同体04

by eunhyukmoon



Category: eunhyuk&donghea
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon
Summary: 将就着看看这不是很豪华的海赫车吧。肾疼。





	攻受同体04

**Author's Note:**

> 将就着看看这不是很豪华的海赫车吧。  
> 肾疼。

他从来没有这样难受过，像是在发烧一样，身体由内到外的发烫，整个人被抽空了力气软在李东海的怀里。

李赫宰艰难的抬起小臂，却被李东海一手抓住按在身后，“宰宰，你流了好多汗。”富有磁性的电音响在耳边，激的李赫宰一抖。

“东海……我这是 发情吗？”李赫宰整个人化成一摊水靠在李东海因为健身而极度发达的肱二头肌上，肌肉因为没有用力而柔软，李赫宰忍不住把脸埋进人肩窝里蹭了又蹭。

李赫宰身上的温度越来越高，薄薄的丝质睡衣已经附上了他因情热而流的汗，性器早已颤颤巍巍的立了起来，前端分泌的清液侵湿了底裤。李东海只是更加用力抱紧了他，巧克力的甜腻味绕着李赫宰打转，勾出一丝丝柠檬酸，然后不出意料的，房间内的柠檬酸信息素炸成璀璨的烟花。

李东海一手捞起软成水的小Omega，放在还没来得及整理的被单里，涅了被角给人盖好被子“宰宰，我去给你拿抑制剂。”

床被里晕晕乎乎的李赫宰根本听不清李东海对他说了什么，Omega的本能让他抓住Alpha的手腕不肯放手，他在努力聚焦，大大的单眼皮圆眼此刻眯成一条缝，“……别走。”他的意识正在崩溃的边缘，张口想说话却难以发出声音，李赫宰清晰的感受到自己的声线变得跟空气里的巧克力一样，黏糊又甜牙。

不只是李赫宰不好受，Alpha海也难耐的不行，整个人处在暴躁的边缘，柠檬酸的信息素跟毒药一样诱惑着李东海，没有人能在自己喜欢的人发情时还能保持理智，他的宰宰现在整个人缩在被窝里，清冷的白皮肤因为情热而泛上淡淡的一层粉色，白暂的双腿微微发着抖，臀部那片床单已经被蜜液打湿，把水蓝染成色情的深蓝。李东海立在床边看着人在情潮的热浪里难耐的扭动身躯，任由李赫宰抓着他的手。

他在使坏，他其实根本不想去拿抑制剂。

Omega发情起来就是一个只知道求爱的机器，一旦没有抑制剂，就会像可怜的牲畜一样不受控制的摇着尾巴向Alpha求欢。那是跟个人意识无关的身体party，李东海虽然在使坏，但他想知道李赫宰到底是不是真的爱他，他的自卑，他的占有欲，他的安全感，通通来自床上这只诱人的野猫。

李赫宰怎么可能明白这AO世界奇奇怪怪的心里感受，他只感觉到他的后穴正在像瀑布一样冒着像润滑剂一样的液体，身体里的热浪一阵接着一阵根本没有停下来的时候，前端的性器磨蹭在床单上莫名的让他舒爽，并且能够稍微缓解那致命的从后穴传来的瘙痒感，所以李赫宰死命的夹紧已经被打湿成深蓝的被单。

但是这远远不够。

空虚。

希望被填满。

我的天啊啊啊啊啊我为什么会有这种想法啊，Omega发情这么可怕的吗！？李赫宰被满脑子的求爱想法折磨到发疯，心里一横，不就是为爱鼓掌吗我干！于是他用那已经泛红的双眼看向李东海，眼角带着因空虚感而解决不了的泪珠。

“帮我……东海，帮 我。”

话音刚落李东海整个人便欺身压了上去，在李赫宰抓着他手的时候胯下就已经撑起了帐篷，刚刚那句话让他脑内唯一的理智彻底断线。李东海一把抓着人腰把人捞起来，李赫宰只感觉一阵天旋地转，嘴就被堵的严严实实。

李东海深情的吮吸那两瓣嘟嘟的小厚唇，轻易的便撬开人的贝齿，像舌信子一样的舌尖立马卷上来，两个人的津液交换发出啧啧的声音，李东海宽大的手掌伸进要掉不掉的丝质睡衣里，一把扯碎碍事的衣物，登时洁白的胸膛裸露在空气中，他眼神暗了暗，虔诚的将吻种在左心脏的位置，留下一个青紫的草莓。

李赫宰这时候已经彻底被情欲操控，管他谁上谁下呢是李东海就行了。于是他捧起Alpha海精致的脸庞，抚摸着那人流泪的眼角。哎呦你哭啥啊我的祖宗，被上的是我啊！

但还是要耐着性子问一下啊，所以李赫宰边忍着小穴要再流一波的冲动，一边撒着尖细的嗓音问话。“怎么了，海海”

“真的愿意吗？标记”李东海抱着人哭哭啼啼的，不知道的还以为他是Omega。

随后脖子上就被李赫宰咬了一口牙印，“你不愿意我找别人。”

本是一句调侃之语，却激起了Alpha天生的占有欲。李东海三两下的就扒了人最后一块遮羞布，一把掰开李赫宰细白的小腿将人折成M型，再往上一提，那个粉嫩的小穴立马就暴露在视线里，穴口一张一合的流着蜜液，糊了一整个臀瓣。左手抓住Omega稚嫩的性器，指尖时不时滑一下铃口，低头含住还在冒汁的穴瓣，舌尖就那么直冲冲的闯进去。

李赫宰哪里受过这样的情事，以往一直是他做的事情如今被人反用在自己身上，整个人羞到皮肤泛红，再加上Omega发情时浑身都是敏感点，这一下刺激的不轻，喷薄而出的淫液沾在了李东海嘴边，那人只是顿了一下，伸出腥红的舌尖将黏糊糊的液体舔抵进自己的口腔里。

“宰宰，抓着。”

李东海泪眼婆娑的牵着李赫宰细长纤美的手，放在自己滚烫的器物上，“宰宰。”

啊我的天，李赫宰这下彻底崩溃了，这是干嘛啊，我还要教他怎么肏我吗？我都一个O了我还没有享受的权利了吗？！

脑袋里的乱麻还没理清，身体却最先做出了反应，情潮一阵接着一阵，顺着李赫宰的大腿内侧直淌淌的滑下去，牵出细亮透明的银丝。李赫宰一咬牙，翻身爬上李东海的胸膛，抓着身下那人尺寸过分的器物，随意撸动几下便对准自己身后一张一合的穴口。

彻底埋进去的时候李赫宰嘴里发出了宛似猫咪的嘤叫声，实在是太涨了，天然的润滑剂根本没有给他太多的缓冲，Alpha海粗状的性器暴力的撑开小穴的褶皱，肥大的龟头肏进紧致的甬道里，李赫宰甚至能感受到柱体附着的青筋在疯狂的跳动。他嘴里呜呜嗯嗯的说不清话，却让身下的人起了坏心眼顶了一下腰。

“哈啊，东海……”

李赫宰从不会在性事面前扭扭捏捏，舒服了就叫，爽极了就喊，不够就自己动。

所以他小臂按压在Alpha海的腹肌上，抬起自己的屁股然后反复往下坐，一次比一次深，Omega小巧的囊袋打在李东海的沟肌上，随着骑乘的姿势大幅度的晃动着。看的李东海心猿意马，埋在李赫宰体内的性器又涨大了一圈。他的宰宰现在赤裸着全身，双颊扑着发情期特有的樱粉，仿佛掐一下就会冒汁的水蜜桃。下半身被自己分泌的液体浇的湿哒哒的，前端迷你可爱的小赫宰也颤颤巍巍的立着，昭告着主人是有多么的兴奋。

不再压抑着的信息素疯狂的在房内追逐，他们的主人情不自禁的纠缠在一起，像绳结一样死死的扣牢对方。

李东海舍不得心肝宝贝自己一个人动的辛苦，所以抓着人一个翻身换成了后入式，性器就这么别捏的在蜜穴里打转，在顶到一块软肉时听到了李赫宰拔高了的浪叫声。啊，是这里啊，李东海双手用力拨开那两瓣刚因撞击而粉红的臀肉，通红的穴肉糊着蜜液吞吐着青紫色的柱体，这让李东海彻底疯狂起来，他弯下身温柔着亲吻李赫宰的肩胛骨，身下却大开大合的肏动起来，每一下都顶往甬道的最深处。

“呜啊…哈……慢一点…呜嗯”李赫宰被身后的撞击刺激到头皮发麻，手指攥紧了枕头套，酥麻的快感从两个人的交合处爬上李赫宰的脊椎，抽肏生殖腔的做爱跟研磨前列腺凸点的抽插完全是两回事，每当硕大的头部挤进生殖腔口，换来的都是致命的巅峰欢喻，更不要说性器在里面兴风作浪，李赫宰被这窒息的快感硬生生逼出眼泪，挂在殷红的眼角旁，像那蛋糕店里的红丝绒蛋糕，甚是诱人。

Alpha海还在不停的耕作，而李赫宰早就被折腾成一摊软骨动物，身下胯骨和臀部的拍击声不绝于耳，而生殖腔口早就被体内的性器顶撞的门户大开，软肉糜糜，终于在一次大力的冲撞中，小Omega眼前一黑，从身体内爆发出大量的潮水，而李东海则将性器抵在生殖腔的入口处，逐渐的长大成结，任由那蜜液疯狂的拍击柱体，也没有丝毫的犹豫，李赫宰浑身颤抖，他感觉到除了身下交合的地方滚烫不已以外，脖子后面那块腺体也散发着惊人的热度。

随后就是生理上的害怕，Alpha的犬牙叼着脖子后面的那块软肉，把灼热的呼吸都拍到Omega洁白的颈脖处，激的怀里的人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

腺体被咬穿的那一刻，李赫宰听见Alpha海说：“宰宰，你是我的救赎。”


End file.
